The conventional materials used as luminescent substrate include phosphor, nanocrystal, glass and so on. Compared with the crystal and phosphor, the glass has advantages of transparent, rigid, excellent chemical stability and superior luminescent property. In addition, the glass can be easily manufactured into products with various shapes, such as display devices or light sources with various shapes and sizes.
For example, in vacuum microelectronics, field emission devices usually use luminescent substrate as illuminant, which has shown a wide prospect in illumination and display techniques and draws a lot attention to domestic and foreign research institutes. The working principle of the field emission device is that, in vacuum, the anode supplies a positive voltage to the field emissive arrays (FEAs) to form an accelerating electric field. Electron emitted from the cathode is accelerated to bombard the luminescent material on the anode plate to make it irradiation. The field emission device has a wide operating temperature range (−40° C.-80° C.), short corresponding time (<1 ms), simple structure, low energy consumption, and meets the environmental protection requirements. Furthermore, materials such as the phosphor, luminescent substrate, luminescent film can be served as luminescent materials in field emission device, however, they all suffer from serious problems of low luminous efficiency, which significantly limit the application of the field emission device, especially in the application of illumination.